


Rare is this love

by gaymerkree



Series: Losing Myself [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Ruby and Weiss think about how they feel about each other, and a little on screen, just gf things, non-sexual sleepovers!, they make out a lot off screen, yang reflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Ruby watched in awe, everything was meticulous and precise, like Weiss had done it many times before. The way her pale fingers danced from each object to the next, finishing off in a flourish of smoky smells and elegant steam, Ruby was fascinated.“Are you sure you don’t want any?”“Maybe just one cup.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Losing Myself [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589392
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157





	Rare is this love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this AU alive solely for my friend Aki who is probably it's biggest fan.  
> This one is short, but soft so. Please enjoy.

_Rare is this love, keep it covered_ _  
__I need you to run to me, run to me, lover_ _  
__Run until you feel your lungs bleeding_

Run  by Hozier

Ruby Rose hated coffee, this was an undeniable fact. Or at least it _was_ , before the first time she spent the night with Weiss. (The _first_ night, not the _first first_ night, where Weiss had slept drunkenly in the brunette’s bed _alone_ , and Ruby had definitely not, maybe only a little traced the curve of the older woman’s lips with her eyes, longing to kiss them again.) After that _real_ first night though, the one after their date where Ruby meets the heiress’ older sister, there was something about the warm beverage that called to her, and it had everything to do with _how_ Weiss had made her coffee that morning. 

* * *

_After their very_ long _drawn out wake up, (Weiss wasn’t an early riser, but Ruby also couldn’t convince herself to wake up the slumbering woman, even after noon hit,) Weiss grumpily strode into the bathroom to clean the sleep off of her. Ruby shuffled out of the bedroom shortly after, dressed in her hoodie and her underwear from the day before, and began shuffling through the older woman’s cupboards._

_When Weiss emerged from the bathroom, hair brushed and pulled back, in Ruby’s flannel, the brunette smiled. “Hope you don’t mind!” She says cheerfully, gesturing to the megar ingredients laid out across the counter. “I know it’s afternoon, but I can make us some breakfast.”_

_The silver haired woman eyes the ingredients and frowns, “Will this really be enough?”_

_Ruby nods excitedly, “It’s a Rose family recipe!”_

_After that Weiss had sighed with a smile and stated she was going to make coffee. At first Ruby had declared she didn’t like coffee, but watching Weiss make it had entranced her, (She almost burnt their pancakes!!) Weiss set a stylish tea kettle on the stove to boil, moving easily to the freezer to retrieve what was surely an expensive bag of coffee grinds. Slowly she measured out five even scoops into a clear glass container, wrapped in thin metal, and attached to a handle. When the kettle whistles, signaling the boil was completed, she poured the scalding liquid into the glass coffee maker, and settled a strange lid with a long stem onto the top._

_Ruby watched in awe, everything was meticulous and precise, like Weiss had done it many times before. The way her pale fingers danced from each object to the next, finishing off in a flourish of smoky smells and elegant steam, Ruby was fascinated._

_“Are you sure you don’t want any?”_

_“Maybe just one cup.”_

_In the end Ruby had three cups, all sweetened beyond what Weiss could watch, with at least half of the glass consisting of cream._

_What Ruby likes most is kissing Weiss after their coffee sessions. Her stomach warmed with food and coffee, lounging across Weiss’ couch with the silver haired woman pressed against her. Her tongue tasting like the smoky sweet coffee._

* * *

So maybe that hadn’t _actually_ changed. Ruby still hated coffee, unless of course, Weiss made it. Correction, unless she _watched_ Weiss make it. Each time she’d spend the night following that first night she’d have coffee with Weiss, and the creamy sweet taste it left on her tongue reminded her _of Weiss_ . Her disgruntled snorts, and annoyed tone. The way she’d act like everything was _a bother_ , or chide Ruby for doing something clumsy. The _bitter_ parts of Weiss that still managed to make the brunette smile and laugh, but the _sweet_ parts too. Weiss’ happy smile when Ruby did something she didn’t expect, or the soft way her eyes twinkled when she was amused. 

Everything bitter and sweet that was just simply _Weiss_. Coffee had become a part of her life, suddenly but not in a bad way, just as Weiss had, and Ruby wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was never once to sweeten her coffee. In her sister’s very own words, coffee was meant to be enjoyed black, and if you couldn’t handle it, you didn’t like coffee. However since Ruby’s sudden arrival in her life things had changed a little. She still preferred the beverage black, but the idea of sweetening it didn’t immediately disgust her. No, in fact, part of her really enjoyed the taste of creamy sweet coffee in small doses. Doses like the leftover flavor clinging to Ruby Rose’ lips as they kissed on her couch in the early afternoon. 

She hadn’t meant for everything to become so… _consistent._ Their first encounter, meeting at Ruby’s flower shop, their first date, and even meeting _Winter_. None of that should have led to weekly sleepovers and morning makeouts like it had. 

Weiss wasn’t good at romance, she wasn’t good at _any_ of what was going on between her and Ruby, but here she was, again, waking up to the soft sounds of the younger woman cooking in her kitchen, and despite every part of her that her father had built up to be cold and unfeeling, she found herself wrapping her arms around a hoodie clad stomach and burying her face in the smell of roses. 

Everything that happened was so _fluid_ and _calming_ . None of it made Weiss want to slow down or god forbid _stop_ . Something between her and Ruby had just clicked, and now they spent at least one night a week together, usually at Weiss’ small high rise apartment a few blocks up from Ruby’s flower shop. (Staying with Ruby wasn’t necessarily a _no go_ , but Yang never missed a chance to tease the newly budding couple.)

Weiss listens to the soft sizzle of bacon and feels the calming movements of the woman she was slowly becoming more and more attached to. Ruby’s voice rumbled in her chest before Weiss hears it fully, “How did you sleep?” There’s a quiet click and the movement of a pan before Ruby twists in her arms and drops a playful kiss to the white haired woman’s forehead. 

“I slept alright. You?” She coos, trying not to snuggle too obviously into the taller woman’s arms. 

Ruby hums, squeezing her tightly with a happy laugh. “I always sleep great next to you.” The honest answer makes Weiss flush, self conscious of her own emotions. 

“Ruby?” Her tongue feels heavy, like she’d just woke up from an unintentional three hour nap, and followed that up with a big glass of vegetable oil. The taller woman hums, releasing her hold on Weiss to look happily into her eyes. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while, right?” The brunette hums moving her lips in thought.

“I think so.” It’s playful, making Weiss blush again. “About half as long as my _other_ girlfriends though.”

“What!?” Weiss shouts, pushing herself away from Ruby roughly. The younger woman laughs, and when Weiss catches the twinkle in her eyes she flushes again, and lets herself be dragged back into warm arms. “You dolt.” she grumbles. “How am I supposed to have a serious talk with you when you joke like this?” Ruby’s laugh is loud and happy, soothing Weiss’ fragile nerves before she continues, “Would you want to be official?”

Feigning thought again Ruby hums, “Well I _did_ just break up with all my other girlfriends.” Weiss smacks her playfully on the shoulder before she’s buried in another affectionate hug. “I would be so happy Weiss.” She mumbles into Weiss’ shoulder before sliding them both to the ground. Weiss squeaks in protest, but when she’s wrapped in Ruby’s arms, and swathed in the smell of roses she relents. 

After a few moments her _girlfriend_ shutters against her and Weiss panics, quickly pulling Ruby’s face from her shoulder to look her in the eyes. “What’s wrong Ruby?”

With a nervous hiccup Ruby smiles, “I’m just really happy.” The image burns itself into Weiss’ memories, Ruby’s face flushed and teary eyed, but so evidently _happy_. She wasn’t sure she could make someone so happy, let alone one of the single most important people she’d ever met, and the feeling fills her with a warmth she knew she’d never forget. 

“I am too.” She chokes out, leaning forward to kiss away the tears on Ruby’s face. 

Breakfast was ready, and she’d need to make coffee, but for now they could sit there on the kitchen floor, just like this. 

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had gotten used to the once a week “sleepovers” her younger sister had started to have with local celebrity Weiss Schnee. It had been weird at first, and Yang would admit she had gotten just a _little_ over protective, what with all the stories about Weiss around town. However nowadays she was happy to see her sister happy, even if it was a day a week less often. 

Saturday mornings had become something relaxing for her and Blake, gentle morning music accented with the comforting smell of whatever tea Blake picked out the night before. This morning however, as Yang is making breakfast for her and her girlfriend there's a ruckus and a polite yelp from the bathroom. Careful to set aside her food preparations, she moves towards the hallway and smiles at another clatter from the bathroom. 

A quick glance shows her bedroom door still closed, meaning Blake was still asleep, but Ruby’s door is cracked slightly, proving her theory. A few moments later a familiar silver haired heiress peeks out and nearly screams when she sees Yang leaning against the wall. 

“Must you stand there in the shadows like a serial killer!?” Yang appreciates for a moment how pretty Weiss is, flushed wearing one of Ruby’s tank tops and likely little else. 

“I just wanted to know who started the hurricane in my bathroom.” Yang says with a smile, and watches as Weiss flushes again. The strap of Ruby’s tank top falls off Weiss’ shoulder and Yang ignores the peppering of hickies along her pale neck. “What’d ya break princess?” 

With an _elegant_ huff Weiss allows Yang in to survey the damage. All in all it’s not that bad, the shelf from the back of the toilet that Yang had been meaning to fix had fallen to the ground littering the floor with hair supplies. “It just fell on me, but I-”

“No worries Weisscicle, that shelf has been broken for a few weeks.” The heiress sighs easily and shifts where she stands. “You can head back to sleep, I’m sure Ruby would be distraught to know you woke up before she could make you breakfast and coffee.” 

Weiss makes her way out of the bathroom, but pauses in the doorway. “Actually I make her coffee.” 

She’s gone before Yang can reply, but the oldest Rose-Xiao Long can’t help but smile at the statement. It sounded like her sister was still very happy, and the heiress was happy too, and she can’t help but think they’ll stay that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! and if you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter, instagram, and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
